My Little Angel
by Miss Poison
Summary: A little angel who never got to spread his wings. A man who doesn't know how to be a proper mate. And a woman who finally gets her child to protect. No one but one saw this coming, a fight for an angel by two that love him but in different ways. But which love does he need more? A mother's love or the love of a mate? WARNING child abuse, slash
1. Chapter 1

**As for warnings just the usual slash, sexual content, and swearing…..maybe others if you think I should have more warning tell me what.**

**If there is something you want me to add to the NEXT chapter then tell me and I may consider adding it if I really like the idea you have given me. **

**Pairings-**

**Harry/Jasper, Alice/Edward**

**All other pairings are the same unless I say differently, And Yes, this is slash, if you don't like it don't read it. Fred is ALIVE! **

~~~~~Alice POV~~~~~

"_What? Why not?" A raven haired boy pouted. He inched closer to Jasper, he looked at Jasper with big emerald eyes. Jasper seemed unfazed by the boy's pouting and he keeps reading his book._

"_Jasper…..please. You promised!" He whined._

_Jasper paid no attention to his pleads, instead he focuses the book in front of him. The raven haired boy looks away sadly and goes to sit across the room. Once sitting he brings his legs up to his chest and hugs them tightly. He glances up at Jasper but sees that he is still not paying any attention to him, so he rests his head on his knees and sits there waiting for Jasper to notice that he is upset._

"_Hey Jasper, di-" Rosalie says as she enters the room but stop when she sees the boy clearly upset on the other side of the room._

"_Jasper! What did you do?" Rosalie sits down beside the boy and wraps his arms around him trying to relieve the boy of whatever upset him. "Angel? What did your MATE do?" She stresses the word 'mate' trying to get Jasper to react but he doesn't._

"_Rosy, you wouldn't break a promise? Right?" He says on a meek voice. Rosalie gasps and glares at Jasper._

"_Never, my little Angel. Promises are meant to be kept and never broken." She pulls the boy closer to her so that she can kiss his head. "And Jasper knows this, so he probably has a good reason for breaking his promise." She almost spits out Jasper's name to show how much she disapproves of him upsetting this boy._

"_I didn't break my promise, I never said I would do it today." Jasper finally looks up from his book to look at the boy, he winces when he sees how upset his mate is. "I just didn't think today was a good day to do it, and I would never break a promise I made to you. Not without breaking my own heart first."_

_He gets up and walks toward the boy, but Rosalie hisses, she is clearly not satisfied with his reason and doesn't want him to upset the boy further. So Jasper kneels in front of him instead and puts his hand on the boy's knee and rubs circles into it with his thumb. Rosalie glares at him and pushes his hand off the boy. Which gets Jasper to react, and he didn't look happy._

"_Rosalie, stop acting like he is yours, because he is not. He is mine, only MINE!" He moves quickly and removes Rosalie from the boy, but he does it careful so that he doesn't hurt the boy. Once Rosalie has been properly removed, he gently pulls the boy onto his lap and wraps his arms around him. The boy sighs and relaxes into his embrace._

_Rosalie turns away from the couple and storms out of the room, and Jasper just smiles._

Alice smiles to herself, things in Forks are about to get interesting. She has been getting vision for a while and all of them are centered on this boy. She has had so many visions about him lately that she was start to love this boy that she has not met yet. That didn't matter though, he was already an important part of their family, but she was the only that knew how much.

She starts to hum as she goes inside and she also mentally recites the Greek alphabet in her head. She didn't want anyone to know what was about to change. Usually she would tell Carlisle and the other about her visions when she had them but this time no one was in danger so she thought that she would keep these ones to herself, well for now.

Edward looks at her when she enters, he looks annoyed, and she knows this is because he is aware that she is trying to keep something from him. Just because he was her mate didn't mean that he got to know things that no one else knows, only Alice could do that.

Alice quickly goes upstairs and starts to plan. Just because everyone else was going to be surprised doesn't mean she should be. Everything was going to be perfect when he got here.

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Harry is asleep in the corner of his room, he didn't have the energy to go to his bed after his Uncle finally left him alone. The beatings were getting worse each day and he didn't know how long he was going to survive before his Uncle finally kills him.

No one knew that this was happening to the boy-who-lived, they all thought he lived in a big mansion somewhere and he was getting pampered and he got everything that he wanted. But they couldn't be further from the truth, Harry has never been pampered, he didn't have the perfect life, he wasn't loved by everyone. And his so-called 'family' made sure that he knew that no one loved him, no one wanted to save him, no one would ever want him, and he was a freak.

He starts to cry in his sleep and no one hears him.

And back at the Cullen's house they were all unaware of what their future family member was going through. And Alice was mentally rearranging the library so that her mind was occupied and not excited about the shopping she could do for the beautiful raven haired boy.

**Reviews are a must if you want me to continue writing this; a minimum of ten reviews is needed if you want me to keep going. And no that is not unreasonable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was in a car accident and I wasn't able to get to a computer for I while but now I am back. **

**I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, but I don't think I own any of the characters. All characters and other stuff belong to their authors J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer **

**All previous warnings apply **

**Added warnings- Child abuse**

Memories flash behind closed eyes.

_A baby's first breath_

_A new world full of wonders_

_A mother's first look at her beautiful son_

_A father protectively watching his fragile infant son_

_The adorning eyes of a mother's gaze _

_New parents bringing their baby home_

_The soft lullaby of a mother's steady heartbeat_

_A soft embrace and sturdy arms_

_A careful watch, a father stands guard_

_A soft melody of a child's first laugh_

_Pride filled eyes, a loving home_

_A loving family, a forever home_

_Safety and warmth _

_A trembling hands hovers over her sleeping child_

_A last whispered endearment_

_A mother's final plea_

_A father's last breath_

_A scream for life_

_A bright flash of green_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_A mother who loved_

_A father who protected_

_A boy who lived_

The memories remind the boy what he had and what he lost. They came quicker and left the same, and too soon they began to fade.

~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~

A family was supposed to last forever, they are meant to love you and protect. A home was a place where you feel like you belong and it is the safest place. Home is a place where you love and be loved. It is a place full of compromise. It can be anywhere as long as you are surrounded by people who love you. But if that is true, then why do I call this place home?

You put all of your trust in the people who are said to be your 'family' but then why are other families happier? There are parents who love their children and watch over them with love. There is no trace of the hate and disgust that my family shows me. So why does my family hate me? I don't remember doing anything wrong. I try hard to do as they tell me and I stay unnoticed and hidden. But that never is enough.

From even before I could remember I tried to make Auntie and Vernon happy. I dreamed of what would happen if I finally did something right, Auntie would smile and tell me I did a good job and thank me with a hug. And Vernon would pat my back and smile and say how I am so smart to learn how to do something right. That dream was what I started to work for, I wanted to see them proud of me. So I watched Auntie when she worked around the house so that I could learn to do it too. Then Auntie would get a break from working and be more happy. So why did it not work?

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

_The chair was heavy. But I need to use it, I can't reach the sink without it. My hands can't get a grip around the back on the chair. But I get to where I need it eventually and with a lot of muscles. I see the chair and I smile proud of what I did so far._

_What did Auntie do next? My forehead wrinkles as I try hard to remember what I saw Auntie do when she was at the sink. Last night after everyone was done eating she went to the sink with the plates, and then what? That's it! She put the dirty plate in the sink and put water on them and then she splashed in the water a little and took it out, it looked easy so I can do that too. _

_I pick up one of the plates with one hand and put it under the thing the water comes out of. I reach for the tap with my other hand, but it didn't turn. I squeeze it a little tighter and I try harder to make it move. _

_Water suddenly gushed out full force and I tear my hand away from the scalding water. Unfortunately the plate slips free from my hand and crashes to the floor. My eyes widen in horror. _

_I can't even do the simplest thing right._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _

_I flinch when I hear Vernon yell from the living. Oh no, he sounds mad. My eyes wonder down to the shattered plate, why do I even tried to do it, I knew I can't. _

"_What have you done you little freak?" I look up cautiously. A small whimper escapes my lips when my eyes meet Vernon's furious glare. I immediately shrink away, his glare holds a lot of fury and aggression. _

_What have I done? _

_Suddenly he is a foot from me and he captures my arm in a vice-like grip, so I can't run. His grip on my arm is too tight and it hurts. I try to yank my arm free however his grip doesn't change instead it only gets tighter. My fingers start to tingle as feeling leaves my hand, soft plea slip pass my lips, at once I regret it._

"_You even have the nerve to tell me what to do!" He fumed. "You are a nobody, just a little freak who needed a home because no one wanted to love him. We give you a roof over your empty head, we feed you, and we deal with your freakish presence. We never wanted you either yet we let you stay, so you should be grateful that we let you stay. But instead you break what isn't yours and cost us money. You are a disgusting insult to the world, I would be doing the world a favor by just getting rid of you now."_

_The strength of what he said was unexpected. I knew that they didn't love or want me, still hearing the words….the effect was devastating. Hot tears flowed down my cheeks. _

_Vernon didn't notice or care, instead he keeps yelling._

"_Since you seem to love work so much, then this can be your job from now on. But you will do it right because if you don't then I will do the world a favor. So from now on you will do everything we ask you to do when we ask you to do it. And you will not complain, you live under MY roof so you will work for your right to stay here. But bad behavior is not tolerated and you need to learn you are at the bottom and that is your place in this house."_

_Without warning his hand collides with the side of my head and I collapse to the ground cradling my cheek in my hand. And he didn't stop with striking me only once, the blows kept coming and none of my pleas or screams could get him to stop. I no longer tried to hold back the pain I was feeling emotionally and now physically, I lay trembling in my own tears, as my punishment was being dealt. _

_There is so much pain that I don't know what part of me was left unharmed. And I don't even notice when he stops and leaves me cowering on the floor. No was tells me that the pain will go away and it is so bad that I don't think it will. But it doesn't matter, I deserve this. Vernon was right, everything he said was true. No wonder mom and dad didn't want me, they knew I would be a useless son. So they got rid of me before they were really disappointed. _

**~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~**

That was three years ago, and it was the first time he ever punished me. Now I do everything but I never get a smile for doing something right. Vernon does smile though, when he is standing above me. He smiles when he hears me cry and beg him to stop. But he never stops, his fists only come faster and placed more precisely. Finally though, he will stop when I stop reacting to each blow. Then he will just laugh and leave me locked, broken and bleeding, in the cupboard that is my room.

When is someone going to love me, and save me? I try to be a good boy, so where is my real family? I know that a freak like me doesn't deserve to be loved but I still sometimes dream that I do. But then I wake up and feel the painful reminders that I don't deserve to be loved because I am useless, a freak and I only mess things up.

The Dursleys are normal and they are nice to me because they are why else would they let me stay when I am such a freak. They even gave me my own room, it was a little small but I know better than to complain. They are so nice to me I have no right to complain, they have given me everything I need.

I curl up in the corner of my bed and hug myself for a little bit more warmth. I wince when I squeeze my arm a little too much. There must be another bruise there, though it's not like it matters my whole body is scarred, battered and bruised there is no point keeping track of where it hurt and where it doesn't.

I hear someone moving on the other side on the door, I move closer so I can hear who it is. _*click*_ No. This can't be happening, I was so good yesterday. I didn't break anything, I made snacks for Dudley's party yesterday and I stayed in here so no one at the party had to see me. I was good just like I promised Auntie I would be, but then why is this happening? I know what that sound was I have heard it before, but only when Vernon is really mad.

What did I do?

"I'm sorry Ver…non, I will do better, I'll work….harder. S-orry….. I'm sorry." That is all I manage to say between sobs.

"Please let me out."

**~~~MP~~~**

**Author Notes; By the way I tend to change the point of view a lot. Sometimes it will be first person POV other times it will be third person POV.**

**Don't worry the chapters will get longer, see this one is longer **

*****IMPORTANT*****

**To my **_**Creeps and Beauties**_**,**

**I have heard your pleas and I answer them and I am happily announce I am currently working of a slash with Ren/Jasper, Seth/Luna, and Edward/Chase pairings. I am actually really excited for this story. My little babies get to play with the big boys ;)**

**Those who don't know what any of that means but are interested then feel free to PM me and I will be more than happy to explain.**


End file.
